Scan Visor
.]] The '''Scan Visor' is one of two visors found in all of the ''Prime'' games, Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Metroid Prime Hunters, and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, the other being the Combat Visor. The Scan Visor allows Samus to scan certain objects to learn more about them or perform a function. When a scan has finished, the game action freezes to allow Samus to read its contents. Some scans are recorded in the Logbook that allows them to be accessed later on; such data can be gathered from enemies, items, and lore or logs from such groups as the Space Pirates and the Chozo. Filling the Logbook with these scans in Prime and Echoes unlocks concept art, while in Corruption Red and Blue Credits are given to buy various unlockables. Scans that do not get recorded include those that perform functions, and those that give specific information about a piece of scenery or unique object. In Metroid Prime in Metroid Prime.]] In Prime and Hunters, the Scan Visor is almost identical to the Combat Visor, scannable items only marked with an orange or red square, called a "Sight Window", representing what objects can be scanned in the area. It also allows Samus to see Alimbic Datashades in Hunters. After scanning, images of the subject appear to the left and right of the screen. Depending on the subject, different images will appear. Creature scans show blue pictures and close-ups with notable features displayed in orange. Subjects that can not be downloaded to Samus's Logbook will only show text. The Scan Visor in the New Play Control! version of Metroid Prime and in the Metroid Prime Trilogy version is similar to the one used in Corruption, but the Sight Windows are retained. The official website states: "The Scan Visor is used to collect data and activate certain devices. Samus is unable to fire any weapons while using the Scan Visor, but it can provide invaluable data about enemies' vulnerabilities. Scanned data vital to the success of the mission is downloaded and stored in Samus' Log Book." In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes In Echoes, scannable objects are completely highlighted in red, blue, or green. Red objects are mission-critical and have not been scanned. Blue objects have not been scanned but are not mission-critical. All enemies appear as blue when being scanned for the first time. Green objects have already been scanned. The Scan Visor can also be used to perform a scan jump similar to the Dash-Jump, which is used throughout the Prime Trilogy to sequence break and obtain items out of the normal order. The images to the right and left of the visor that appeared in Prime are replaced by a category system showing the scanned object's location in the Logbook. Objects downloaded to the Logbook mostly show a model of the subject, and the Samus can zoom in and out, pan, and rotate it. ''In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' In Corruption, the Scan Visor returns with a revamped look. Four crosshairs are used as a cursor for locating scannable objects, which expands over the target depending on the size of the subject. Corruption retains the Blue, Red, and Green coding system of scannable objects. It also allows the Samus to gain Red and Blue Credits, which are used on the game's menu to unlock secret concept art, music and other features. It shows a reflection of Samus's face, which shows the spread of her Phazon corruption as the game progresses. The images that are shown after scanning return from Metroid Prime, and applies to all objects. Also, the models that appear in the Logbook from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes are retained, and are viewed in a similar fashion. In Metroid: Other M In the Other M trailer, a first-person view of Samus's helmet is shown, similar to those in the Prime Trilogy but with differences. Samus is also shown scanning a group of Federation Marines with a Scan Visor similar to the one featured in Echoes. The Troopers are highlighted in red, insinuating that they are mission-critical as stated in Echoes. Logbook entry Metroid Prime Hunters - An essential tool, the SCAN VISOR is able to identify most forms of alien language and xenobiology. To activate the SCAN VISOR, tap and hold the small button centered at the bottom of the touch screen. Once it is activated, press and hold the FIRE button to scan an object. Scroll data by tapping the left and right arrows. Tap the SCAN VISOR button again to deactivate. Other appearances *The Award Scanner in Metroid Prime Pinball is based on the Scan Visor. Gallery Image:Prime_Scan_Visor.png|A Scanned creature in Prime. Image:NPC!_Metroid_Prime_Scan.png|The Scanning Cursor in the New Play Control! relesase of Metroid Prime. Image:Echoes_Scan_Visor.jpg|Red and Blue Scans in Echoes. Image:Echoes_Scan.jpg|A Green Scan in Echoes. Image:2d-metroid-concepts-4.jpg|A Green Scan in Corruption. Image:Scan_Visor_Corruption.jpg|Using the Scanning Cursor to target a viable Scan in Corruption. File:Scan_Visor.jpg|The Scan Visor is used in the Metroid Prime (comic) Category:Visors